


Found

by icarusalchemist



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Jay Gatsby Lives, M/M, Moving on from Daisy, This is hecka short but i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusalchemist/pseuds/icarusalchemist
Summary: “I suppose…I suppose I was looking for something, all those years. Looking in the wrong place.”





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the dialogue prompt "I knew I'd find you here" from a post by stefansalfatore on Tumblr.

“I knew I’d find you here,” Nick said.

Jay startled a little and turned around. The lights from his house were just bright enough to illuminate the guilty expression on his face. He opened his mouth and it was clear that an apology was about to come out, but it was cut off when Nick leaned forward and kissed Jay’s cheek.

“I’m not angry,” he said as he took one of Jay’s hands in his own.

The corner of Jay’s mouth quirked up in a relieved smile, just for a moment.

“It’s…funny,” Jay said. “I come here without really meaning to. Out of habit, I suppose. Because it meant so much for so long, and now it’s just…” Jay stared at the small green glow that winked at them from across the bay. “Now it’s just a light. Nothing more.”

A chill breeze rushed up from over the water, and Nick snuggled close to Jay’s side, burying his face in the crook of Jay’s neck. This drew another smile from Jay, as he leaned his head to the side to rest on top of Nick’s. They stood like that for a minute, in the near darkness.

Jay shifted. “I suppose…I suppose I was looking for something, all those years. Looking in the wrong place.”

Nick lifted his face to look into Jay’s eyes. He could tell Jay wasn’t finished speaking yet, so he waited, content to gaze at the face of the man he loved.

“I don’t think I need to come here anymore,” Jay said. He turned away from the light, taking Nick with him. They walked towards the shore together as the light blinked on, unnoticed and unheeded.

“Because that thing I was looking for? I found it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a kudos and a comment, long or short, positive or critique, whatever! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
